


Leaves

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

Blake falls. And it's the easiest thing that's ever happened to him. Three bright points of pain, tearing into him, simplifying a complication. *His* complication.

It's easier than jumping, this making someone else choose. All he has to do is move forward, grasp, gasp, then let go. He misses everything else. The things that come next and next and next. But he doesn't have to worry about before.

Falling is as natural as breathing.

So he does.


End file.
